A Family
by DanWolf92
Summary: What if Dani was not a clone at all and she did not have her powers yet? What if she was only four years old when she met Danny? What happens when Danny decides to take care of her? Read and find out. Danny is 20.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Lost Girl**

_Dani's POV:_

Here I was on the streets by myself. I have been an orphan for a year now and it has been hard to live on the streets. I see people walk by everyday past the alley where I always sleep not even bothering if there was anyone sleeping down there at all. I was sad. No one cared about me at all. No one wanted me, but that all changed one day for me. I was looking in the trash cans for something to eat that was not moldy or rotten in a sense. I saw a pizza box and I grabbed it and what I saw was half a pizza. I looked at the pizza carefully and I saw that it must have only been a couple of hours old. I grabbed a slice and I was about to eat it when someone stopped me.

"You don't want to eat that," someone told me. That someone looked to be about 20 years, well-built, and chiseled. He was big as well standing at about six feet, well almost six feet tall.

"Why do you say that?" I retorted back.

"Because it is garbage. Why don't you eat something that is warm and comforting?"

"Because I never had anything that was warm and comforting at all."

"Well, that is going to change. Here, I will take you to get something to eat." I saw him extend his hand to me and I was a little hesitant of taking it, but I did. As soon as I had my hands in his hands, he led me to a nearby restaurant which was Nasty Burger. I never had food from there. I continued to follow him with my hand in his until we got inside. He led me to the counter and I heard him order.

"Hello there. I would like a number one, large order, and I would like a number seven, small order."

"The total is $12.59." I saw him pay the other person and within minutes, I was being led to a booth. He told me to sit on the other side of the booth and I did. I could not believe it. This was going to be my first real meal that I had in a year. He gave me the food that he ordered and I saw him eat as well. As soon as the food was placed before me, I started to gobble up everything. It only took me a matter of minutes to devour everything that he ordered me and I was still hungry.

"Wow, you ate that food fast. Are you still hungry?"

"Yes," I said a little sheepishly.

"Let me go and get you some more food." I saw him walk back to the counter and he picked up some more food. The amount of food that I saw that he had with him made me smile. I saw at least six, maybe seven hamburgers, fries, and other various sides. As soon as he placed the tray down, I started to grab food and I started to eat the food. I kept on eating when he asked me a question.

"What is your name?" he asked me. I had a feeling that I could trust this man, so I decided to tell him.

"My name is Dani." All of a sudden, I heard a laughing.

"What is so funny?" I said.

"Because that is my name as well. I am Danny Fenton, Dani. Is that short for Danielle?"

"Yes it is."

"Where are your parents?" As soon as he said that to me, I started to cry.

_Danny's POV:_

"Where are your parents?" I asked Dani. As soon as I said that, I saw that she was starting to cry.

'Crap, I must have hit a sore spot.' I quickly went to her side and I tried to calm her down. I started to stroke her hair trying to get her to calm down and within a couple of minutes, she seemed to stop crying.

"I am sorry. I must have said something to make you sad. I am so sorry." I heard small sniffling from Dani when she spoke up.

"It is okay Danny." I continued to hold her and all of a sudden, I felt her hug me. I do not know why, but it felt right. I started to hug her back and for some reason, I did not want to let go of her. I looked in her eyes, and I saw that she was still hurt on the inside.

'This girl does not deserve to be all alone. She needs someone to take care of her,' I thought to myself. I continued to hug her until an idea came to me. An idea that would benefit both myself and her.

"Dani, I have the craziest idea, but if it works, you won't be cold and alone any longer and I will have what I want."

"What is that Danny?"

"I want you to live with me. You are a good, young, innocent young girl and you do not deserve to be all alone on the streets at all. I am taking you home with me."

_Dani's POV:_

I could not believe of what I just heard. This man, Danny, wanted me to live with him. I was jumping in joy on the inside that I could not believe it. Danny told me to finish eating and I did. I was able to eat three more hamburgers and some fries until I was full. All of a sudden, Danny picked me up and held me against him. I was carried until I saw a car in the distance. He opened up the car and he put me in the backseat and while he sat in the driver's seat. As he started up the car, I looked back in the alley that I used to live in. As Danny was driving, I waved good-bye to the alley that I had known. I knew that starting today would be the beginning of a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Home**

_Danny's POV:_

I was driving home with Dani in the car in the back seat. I saw her smiling the entire time as I was driving and it made me smile as well. I continued to drive until I came to my house. A couple of years ago, my parents decided to move and they left me their house, which to me was awesome. I put my car in the driveway and I opened up the car door to let Dani out.

"Well Dani, here we are. Welcome to my home. I hope that in time you can call it your home as well." I led Dani inside and I could tell that she was getting really excited. I was happy to see her really excited. As I was fully inside my house, I went upstairs to get something made, a shower for Dani. I could tell by looking at her, she needed one.

"Dani, can you please come here?" Within seconds, she appeared right in front of me.

"Yes. What is it Danny?"

"I would like for you to take a shower or a bath, whichever one that you want to take. There will be some clothes for you when you get out. Okay."

"Okay." I went upstairs to the bathroom and I prepared the bathroom for her. I put clothes on the counter for her when she got out so that way she can be dressed in clean clothes when she came out.

"Okay, Dani. I want you to get yourself cleaned up. I will be having a guest over in a couple of minutes and I want you to be cleaned up by the time that he gets here."

"Okay Danny." What most people do not know was that I have been seeing Vlad regularly now. Vlad has certainly stepped up in being caring and courteous, and plus he was there when my parents died. You see, when my parents moved a couple of years ago, they moved closer to my mom's sister. While they were there, they were killed by a serial killer. My mother was no match for the killer and it hurt me to even think about it. Ever since my parents were killed, Vlad has stepped in and was taking care of me. I heard Dani run upstairs and I heard the shower. I could tell that she was getting herself cleaned up. I continued myself to get myself ready for when Vlad came by. I was in the kitchen cleaning up when I heard the front door open.

"Hello Daniel. Are you here?" I heard Vlad say.

_Vlad's POV:_

"Hello Daniel. Are you here?" I said as I walked into Daniel's house. I thought that he was in the shower for I heard a shower running, but I was surprised when he answered from the kitchen.

"I am in the kitchen Vlad."

"Oh. Then who is here with you?"

"Dani." I smiled for the thought that Daniel found a girlfriend.

"She must be a lucky lady Danny," I said while patting him on the back.

"It is not like that Vlad. She was a homeless girl that I found on the streets that I am taking care of." I was impressed and shocked of what I heard Daniel say to me. He was taking care of someone. How thoughtful of Daniel.

"How old is she Danny?" I asked concerned.

"She is only four years old Vlad. It is too young for anyone to be by alone."

"You are right about that Daniel. Will I have a chance to meet her?"

"Yes you will. Note one thing though Vlad, she does not know about what we are. We are to keep it secret from her. Understand?"

"I understand Daniel. So, is she going to be your daughter?"

_Danny's POV:_

"I understand Daniel. So, is she going to be your daughter?" Vlad asked me. I was a little embarrassed when Vlad asked me that question.

"Well, Vlad, to be truthful, yes. I just hope that she does not runaway beforehand."

"I understand Daniel. I do. Why don't you just give her some time before you ask her?"

"I will do that. Why don't you wait here and I can bring Dani down to see you."

"I will wait Daniel." I went upstairs to see how Dani was doing with her shower.

_Dani's POV:_

I could not believe it. I was having my first real shower. I washed everything on me to make sure that I was clean. I was just about to wash my hair when I heard a knock on the door.

"How are you doing in there Dani?" I heard Danny ask me.

"I am doing fine Dad-nny." I could not believe it. I was about to call Danny my dad. I kind of blushed when I said it. I continued to wash my hair to get all of the dirt that I had accumulated over the year. As I was washing my hair, I was surprised to see how much dirt was coming out of my hair. 10 minutes went by and I was finally done washing my hair. I turned off the shower and I got out. I grabbed the towel and I was drying myself off. I was finally happy to be clean. I wiped off the fog that was on the mirror and I could not believe I was finally seeing myself all cleaned up. I was happy. I looked around and I saw a toothbrush as well. I grabbed it along with some toothpaste and I proceeded to brush my teeth. I wanted to be clean everywhere for Danny. I continued to brush my teeth for the next three minutes and I was done brushing my teeth. I looked and I continued to dry myself off and I looked at the clothes that Danny got for me. I saw that they were cute and I was putting them on. Putting on clean clothes felt good to me. I was happy to be out of those tattered clothes that I was wearing. I cleaned up after myself so that way I did not make a mess at all. I was satisfied with myself. I ran downstairs and I saw Danny talking to an older gentleman.

"I am clean Danny."

"I can see that Dani. Dani, I would like for you to meet Vlad, my godparent."

"Godparent? What is that Danny?"

"A godparent, Dani, is someone that takes care of you when you do not have parents, or if your parents died. That is what Vlad is to me." I smiled knowing that there was someone that Danny was looking up to in a way. I was hoping in a sense for Danny to be my dad. I still thought back to when I was about to call him dad when I was taking my shower and I blushed at the thought of him being my dad. I did not pay attention at all when I heard someone else enter the house.

"Danny, I'm home," I heard from a female voice.

"Oh, hi Amber. I am glad that you made it. I would like you to introduce Dani. She will be living with us from now on."

_Amber's POV:_

"Danny, I'm home," I said as I walked inside.

"Oh, hi Amber. I am glad that you made it. I would like you to introduce Dani. She will be living with us from now on." I looked at the young girl that was standing before me. I saw her and I thought how adorable she was.

"Danny, she is adorable, but does she not have parents?" As soon as I said that, I saw the little girl was starting to cry.

'Crap, I must have said something that I should not have said.' All of a sudden, I saw Danny run to the little girl and I saw him pick her up trying to get her to calm down. It was a nice sight to see. I saw that she calmed down finally.

"I am so sorry Danny. I did not mean to get her crying. Is she homeless Danny?" I asked Danny who was still holding onto the young girl.

"Yes. I found her today in an alley about to eat food from the garbage. I stopped her and I brought her home with me, and I can tell that she cleans up nicely. I can see that she has black hair just like us and baby-blue eyes as well."

"Yeah, I can see that easily Danny." I looked at the young girl that Danny was still holding and I wanted to get to know her more.

"Danny, if it is okay with you, I would like to take her to get some more clothes. No doubt that these are the only clothes that fit here, right?"

"That is right Amber. Just make sure that you do not buy her anything that is inappropriate."

"Do not worry Danny. I will make sure that they are appropriate for her to wear." I took the young child that Danny was holding and now I was holding her. I was surprised on how light that she was. I continued to carry her until I was in my car. I put her in the back seat and made sure that she was buckled up tightly. I drove off with her in the backseat up the closest clothing store, which just happened to be Kohl's.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dani's shopping trip**

_Dani's POV:_

So much has happened to me today and I was happy. Danny took me into his house to live there, and now I was being taken up to a clothes store to get new clothes by Danny's girlfriend, at least that is who I thought that she was. I saw her get out of the car first and then she grabbed me. She carried me until we got to the entrance of the store, then she set me down.

"Stay by my side, okay Dani."

"Okay," I replied to her. I followed her around and I was amazed at all of the clothes that I saw. I continued to follow Amber for a while when a question came to my mind.

"So, Amber, are you Danny's girlfriend?" I asked.

"No, I am his wife. Danny and I are married." I was shocked. Danny was married. That means that if Danny does decide to keep me as a daughter, then I would have her as a mother. When I thought of that, I was extremely happy. Amber and I continued to walk until we arrived at the girls section.

"Okay, so what size do you wear?" Amber said as she looked around and was trying to guess my size. She looked around for a little bit when I saw her grab a dress from the rack.

"Here, try this on and let me know if it fits you. If it does, then I know what size you are." I grabbed the dress from Amber's hand and I went to the dressing room. I went to the dressing room and I tried on the dress. I took off the clothes that I was already wearing and I put on the dress. When I put it on, I was surprised to see that it did fit.

"So, does it fit Dani?" she asked me.

"Yes it does," I said to her and then in a whisper to me I said, 'mom'. I came out of the dressing room wearing the dress on me and when she saw me, she lit up.

"Oh, look at how beautiful you are. Since I know that it fits you, I can finally get you some new clothes." I continued to follow her when I stopped. One thing that I always told myself is to watch out for people who do many good things. Amber noticed that I stopped.

"Dani, why did you stop all of a sudden?" She asked me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Why am I doing what?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" I said looking at her.

"Dani, honey, the reason why I am doing this is because it is the right thing. Danny told me a long time ago that there is good in each and every person. He told me to also show people that you care as well. I am just looking out and helping out a person, a young beautiful person to point out." I smiled when she said that I was beautiful. I continued to follow Amber around the store for a couple of hours when all of a sudden, my feet started to hurt. Amber saw me messing with my feet and she picked me up and she carried me. I was a little happy when she did that. As she was carrying me, I fell asleep in her arms.

_Amber's POV:_

I was carrying Dani in my arms when all of a sudden, she fell asleep in my arms. It was too cute. I continued to carry her throughout the store and while I was paying for her clothes as well. I even was able to put the bags in the car while I was still holding her by using my powers. You see, I am a half-ghost like Danny. I used to be a full-ghost named Ember McLain, but now I am a halfa like Danny, my husband, and I go by Amber Fenton. Anyway, I continued to hold onto Dani in my arms while I was putting the bags away. When the bags were put away, I put Dani in the car. I carefully placed her so that way I would not wake her up. When I was certain that she was placed in the car, I started up the car and I drove back up home. It was a small drive to get back home anyways. As I pulled into the driveway, I saw Dani wake up.

"Well, look who is up. You are still tired. Let's get you inside so that way you can take a small nap."

"Okay mom." What I heard her say stopped me in my tracks.

'She just called me mom. I have to let Danny know.' I went to the back door and I carried her inside. When I arrived inside, I noticed that Vlad was still there and Danny was still talking to Vlad.

_Danny's POV:_

I was still talking to Vlad when Amber arrived home with a very tired Dani in her arms. I immediately went to Amber who was carrying Dani.

"She is sleeping Danny. Do not wake her."

"I won't." I was about to take her upstairs to put her to bed when Amber stopped me.

"Danny, there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is that Amber?"

"Dani just called me mom." That caught me off-guard, but I had to let her know what Dani called me.

"I believe it Amber, but you will not believe what she called me earlier today before you came home."

"What is that Danny?"

"She called me her dad. I went upstairs earlier today to see how she was doing with her shower and she called me dad, but she tried to correct herself by trying to say my name along with the name of dad."

"Wow, she must already like it her if she is already willing to call us her mom and dad. She is tired Danny. Go and put her to bed."

"But, I did not yet prepare a room for her yet. Can you hold onto her quick while I get her room settled?"

"No problem." I gave Dani to Amber and I flew upstairs, literally, to Jazz's room. Since my sister Jazz no longer lives here since she is now a student up at Yale studying Psychology and living on campus, her room was not used. When I arrived in Jazz's room, I quickly was moving around furniture to make it look like a girls room set for Dani's age. It did not take me long at all. When I was done, I flew downstairs to see Dani still sleeping in Amber's arms. I grabbed Dani and I flew upstairs to her new room and I placed her on the bed. As I was covering her up with the blankets, I looked at her and I saw how lovely she looked.

"Good night, my angel," I said as I left the room. I went downstairs and I saw Amber bringing in bags after bags of clothes.

"Wow Amber, you bought her a lot of clothes. I can see that you did not hesitate at all when it came to picking out her clothes."

"Hey, I wanted to make sure that she had enough clothes for any occasion that might come up."

"I understand Amber. I will help you with the bags, but we have to be quiet as to make sure that we do not wake up Dani."

"Understand Danny." Amber and I grabbed all of the bags and we arrived in Dani's room. Amber and I were starting to put away the clothes for Dani. Amber and I put away all of the clothes in just a matter of minutes. As we were putting them away, we heard Dani talking in her sleep.

"You are the best mom and dad any girl can ask for. I love you guys." Amber and I smiled when we heard her say that. The both of us looked at each other and we knew what we had to do. Amber and I left Dani's room so that way she can sleep. Amber went to the kitchen to start working on dinner while I went to Vlad to continue to talk to him. I was able to find Vlad in the living room.

"Vlad, there is a favor that I need done and you are the only person to make sure that it can be done."

"What is that Daniel?"

"I want you to make Dani my daughter, as well as Amber's daughter as well."

"Why the sudden favor Daniel?"

"The reason is because she needs someone in her life and I believe that Amber and I can make sure that she has the perfect life."

"Very well. I will make the proper arrangements. By the way, have you seen your parents?"

"No I have not. Why?"

"I saw them last week in the Ghost Zone. I know that you have been trying to find them in the Ghost Zone for a while now. One of my informants gave me their location. Here it is." I looked at the paper with the directions written on it and I stored it in my wallet. Finally, I was going to meet my parents, even though that they are dead. I could not wait to meet them. Vlad and I continued to talk to each other for about a half an hour when Amber announced that dinner was done. Vlad and I went to the kitchen and we saw that Amber prepared pasta, one of her favorite dishes to make. Vlad and I continued to eat the food that was before us and within minutes, we were full.

"That was good Amber. Thank you for making dinner."

"No problem Danny. I will just set this aside in case if Dani comes down to eat."

"Actually Amber, there is something that I want to talk to you about."

"What is that Danny?"

"Why don't we change her name? It will be highly confusing if her name and my name sound similar. I was thinking of a name to give her and I want to run it by you."

"What name is that Danny?"

"I was thinking about the name Dawn. What do you think?"

"Danny it is a beautiful name for her."

"Thank you. Vlad, do you think that when you have the documents prepared and everything that you can put that name down for her instead?" I said speaking towards Vlad direction.

"It will be no problem at all Daniel. As soon as I get home, I will start on the paperwork right away. As a matter of fact, it is starting to get late. I have to go. It was nice meeting you Daniel, and nice to meet you as well Amber. I will be back same time next week."

"Good bye Vlad." I saw Vlad leave my house. In a way, I could not wait for Dawn to be my, I mean, our new daughter. Amber looked at me and she just smiled. I grabbed her by the waist and I flew upstairs towards our bedroom. Amber and I did not leave the comfort of one another for the rest of the night. What I did not know was that tomorrow was going to bring a change that was going to bring Dawn close to us as a family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dani's (Dawn's) Accident**

_Dani's (Dawn's) POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up feeling refreshed for the first time. When I woke up, I noticed that I was put into a bedroom. I looked around and I saw everything that I might. I was amazed of what I saw. All of the clothes that was bought for me was here in this room. I looked through all of the clothes that was bought for me and I looked for something to wear. After looking for a couple of minutes, I saw a nice dress. I grabbed the dress and I put it on and I went downstairs. When I was downstairs, I saw Danny and Amber already in the kitchen eating some breakfast. Danny was the first one to speak up.

"Good morning there Dani. How did you sleep?" he asked me.

"I slept great. It was the first time I ever slept in a real bed."

"Are you hungry?" Danny asked me. I did not say anything at all. I went to the table and I sat on the chair. I was still a little short to reach the top of the table even with me sitting on the chair. All of a sudden, I felt Amber's hands pick me up and I saw something put under me. It as a chair booster. I just smiled when Amber did that.

"Thank you."

"No problem sweetie," Amber said as I was set in the chair booster. I sat for a couple of minutes when Danny put the food on the table.

"Eat up everyone." I did not hesitate at all. I grabbed the food that Danny prepared. He prepared eggs, toast, sausage (patties and links), bacon, pancakes, French toast, hash browns, and blueberry muffins. I was in heaven. I grabbed some sausage patties, pancakes, and eggs. I ate until I was comfortable. I looked at Amber and Danny and I thought to myself that this place was going to be new home. I really wanted to call Danny my dad and Amber my mom, but I do not know how they would feel, so I did the best thing, I decided to ask them.

"I have a question."

"What is it?" Danny said.

"Is it okay if I can call you two my mom and dad?" I asked while blushing.

_Danny's POV:_

"I have a question," Dani said speaking up.

"What is it?" I said.

"Is it okay if I can call you two my mom and dad?" I saw that Dani was blushing when she said that. I looked at Amber and we both smiled.

"We have no problem at all, but we have to do something about that name. We can't just keep on calling you Dani. It would get confusing by calling you that. Amber and I spoke about this matter for a little bit the other day and we want to change your name. Is that okay with you?" I asked Dani. I looked at her and I was waiting for a response from her.

"That is okay, as long as I get to live with you two." I smiled when she said that.

"Great. By the way, how do you like the name Dawn?" I saw her beam a smile on her face that could light up the room. I could tell that she was happy.

"I like that. Dawn is a pretty name."

"Good. It is settled then."

_Dawn's POV:_

"Great. By the way, how do you like the name Dawn?" Danny asked me. When he said that name, I had a huge smile on my face.

"I like that. Dawn is a pretty name," I told Danny.

"Good. It is settled then." I was finally happy. I finally had a family. A real family. I was so happy that I could not wait to do family activities with them. When both Danny and Amber was done eating, I decided to take a little tour of the house by myself. I walked around and I came upon a set of stairs that went downstairs. I was always curious of everything, so I went downstairs. What I saw downstairs amazed me. I saw a lot of amazing things. It looked like a lab of some sorts. I continued to walk around until I saw a big hole in the wall.

"What is this?" I said looking at the hole. I was about to walk to it when I saw a sign that said, 'hazmat suits must be worn.' I looked around and I saw hazmat suits all hanging on the rack. As I was about to put it on, I saw that there was a logo of a D on the chest. I did not mind it at all. I put it on and I walked inside. I was amazed at what I saw. I was about to walk out of the big hole when all of a sudden, my hand pressed a button. I was curious as to why a button was put on the inside of a big hole like this one. I was about to exit the hole when all of a sudden, I felt pain everywhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH," I screamed in pain.

_Danny's POV:_

I was with Amber and we were about to discuss some matters about Dawn when all of a sudden, we heard screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Amber and I heard that and we knew for a fact that it was Dawn screaming and we knew where the screaming was coming from. Amber and I quickly ran to the lab and we saw Dawn being electrocuted by the ghost portal.

'Oh no,' I thought to myself as I saw Dawn being electrocuted. Amber and I were able to grab Dawn out of the portal, and when we did, we were amazed at what we saw. We saw that she had white hair and we also saw her turn invisible a couple of times as well. Amber and I looked at each other and we knew what we had to do.

"Danny," Amber said speaking up," I will take care of this matter. You just go and get to Vlad and let him know about the new addition to the family."

"Okay Amber." I transformed into my ghost half and I flew off to go to Vlad's.

_Amber's POV:_

I was holding Dawn in my arms knowing that she had questions when she woke up. I decided to carry her upstairs to her bedroom and put her in bed. I knew that she needed some rest. I did not leave her side at all for I stayed by her side the entire time. An hour went by and I saw Dawn waking up.

"Dawn, honey, you are okay. I am glad."

"Mom," she said speaking up," what happened?" All of a sudden, her hand went invisible and she freaked out.

"Where is my hand?"

"Calm down sweetie. Everything is fine. It is just that your powers are acting up. You do not know how to control them yet."

"Powers?" she said somewhat confused.

"Yes honey. Powers. You see, you are now a ghost like Danny and I. Have you heard of the town hero Danny Phantom?"

"Of course. He is my idle, my hero."

"Well, he is now your dad."

_Dawn's POV:_

I could not believe of what I heard from Amber. Danny, my new dad, was the town hero Danny Phantom. I could not believe it at all. I was so happy and so lucky to have a dad like him that I was barely able to contain my excitement.

"Dawn, honey, be careful. You still do not have control over your powers, but your dad and I will show you how to control them. Okay?"

"Okay mom. I still can't believe it. I am the daughter of Danny Phantom. Wait, does that make me Dawn Phantom?"

"Yes it does, and I am Amber Phantom. Now I want you to surprise your dad. I am going to teach you one of your abilities to you real quick and it is easy to learn."

"What ability is that?" I asked.

"I am going to show you how to transform into your ghost half. It is quite easy once you get the hang of it. Try focusing on your ecto-energy and picture yourself transforming." I did as my mom said. I tried numerous times when all of a sudden, I felt two rings travel up and down my body. I looked at myself and I saw that I was still wearing the hazmat suit that I was shocked in. I did not pay attention at all when I heard Danny's voice.

"So, I see that we have a new Phantom." I turned around and I saw my dad as Danny Phantom. I flew to him as quick as possible and I saw that I matched him. Dad caught me in midair and he started to hug me.

"So, Dawn, it is now official. You are our daughter legally now." I was so happy. I finally had a family that I wanted.

"There is one place that we have to go to."

"Where is that dad?"

"The Ghost Zone. It is time for you to meet your Grandma and Grandpa." I could not wait to see them. I followed mom and dad downstairs until we came to the hole that was in the wall, but there was something different. There was now a strange green energy being emitted from the portal. I continued to follow mom and dad through the portal and what I saw amazed me. There was a complete new world.

"Dawn, stay next to mommy and I, okay?"

"Okay dad." I continued to fly right next to my parents for the entire time. I could not wait to meet my grandma and grandpa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meeting the GrandParent's**

_Maddie's POV:_

It has been a couple of years since my husband and I were killed while visiting my sister. I still would not forget the face that killed us. Jack and I have grown comfortable of being ghosts and we actually met some ghosts that were actually friendly. I was wrong about all ghosts. I met some ghosts that just wanted to be left alone and I managed to have some friends that are ghosts. As I was walking through my new living room, I heard a knock on the realm door.

"Who could that be?" I said to myself. When I opened up the door, I was shocked of who I saw. It was my son, Danny.

"Hello mom."

"Danny, it is great to see you. How did you die?"

"Mom, I did not die at all."

"What do you mean that you did not die at all, and who are these two with you?"

"Mom, in order. The reason why I am not dead is because I am a halfa."

"What is a halfa?" I asked being a little confused at the term that Danny just used.

"A halfa is a being that is half-ghost, half-human. I will show you." All of a sudden, I saw two rings travel up and down on Danny and there he stood as a human. I even saw the two girls that he was with do the same thing as well.

"Danny, I did not know that it was possible for one to be half-ghost, half-human. I wish that Jack and I could do that, but we died due to the serial killer that was lose."

"Mom, I think that there may be a way for you to be a halfa as well. I have been researching it for a while and I was able to come up with a solution."

"What is that Danny?" I asked with excitement in my voice.

"You just have to drink this serum. Vlad and I created it together."

"Wait, Vlad and you created it together. Vlad is a cruel man, Danny."

"Not anymore. He is a nice caring guy and he has been helping me out with everything."

"Oh, I did not know that. So, back to my second question. Who are these two women with you?"

_Danny's POV:_

"Oh, I did not know that. So, back to my second question. Who are these two women with you?" my mom asked me.

"Mom, this is Amber Fenton, my wife, and this is my daughter, Dawn Fenton. Mom, Amber used to be a full-ghost that used the name Ember, but a couple of years ago, we stopped fighting each other and now we take care of one another. Dawn, our daughter, was a homeless girl that I saw on the streets. I took her in and I adopted her. She is your grand-daughter, mom." I saw my mom smile when I said grand-daughter.

"Finally, grand-kids. I have grand-kids."

"I know mom. You always wanted grand-kids and now, you have one. By the way, I suggest that you drink that serum quickly. If you wait too long, the active ingredients will become inactive and it will have no effect at all." I saw my mom drink half of the serum and I saw my dad drink the other half of the serum. Within seconds of them drinking it, I saw them kneeling down in pain.

"Danny, what was in that serum?"

"It was human-blood mixed with green ecto-plasm and yellow-ectoplasm. Amber had to drink the same thing. Do not worry. The pain will stop shortly and you will be back to your human self once again." Within a couple of minutes, I saw my mom go from a ghost back into a human, and I saw my dad do the same thing as well.

"Danny, it worked. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, let's head home." Amber, Dawn, my mom and dad, and I all flew home together. I was happy for I finally had my parents back. I looked at Dawn and I saw that she was happy as well.

_Dawn's POV:_

I was happy to finally have the family that I always wanted. I had a mom and dad that took care of me, and I had grandparents that spoiled me as well. I was happy that I decided to go with Danny that day. I never looked back at my old life again.

**Chapter 6: Aftermath **

Danny and Amber were happy raising Dawn as their daughter. Maddie and Jack loved that they were human again, but it took a lot of paperwork on Vlad's end for them to be enlisted back in the database. Vlad visits on a regular basis and has been spoiling Dawn each and every time that he visited. A couple of months later, Amber announced that she was pregnant with Danny's son and Danny was happy. Dawn was happy to have a brother. When Danny's son was born, they decided to name him Danny Jr. Dawn could not wait to do some sibling activities with her new baby brother. Jazz came back from college and saw new people that she did not know. She was both happy and ecstatic to find out that she now had a niece and a sister-in-law. Everyone was happy.

**Hey everyone. This was my first attempt at writing a DaddyDanny FanFiction. I tried to use most of Dani's/Dawn's POV as much as possible for the story to be told from her perspective. I hope that you like it. If you have any ideas for a story to read, please leave a review. I look at my FanFiction messages every day. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. **


End file.
